Steven universe inferno theory
What up everyone this is the Vultureking hear with a fan theory. this is my first fan theory so if you have any comments about it leave comments below. Theory This theory is based on the TV show Steven universe and the theory goes that the characters of Steven universe are based on the characters and the circles of hell in Dante's inferno. For those who don't know Dante's inferno is a poem written by the Italian poet named Dante Alighieri. The poem is about Dante who is trying to redeem himself for his past sins by travelling though the circles of hell with the help of an angel named Beatrice and a sinner who guides Dante through hell named Virgil. Evidence of the Theory Characters *'Dante/Steven': The main character of the divine comedy is based on the main character of Steven universe which is none other the Steven himself. Dante is a sinner who goes though the circles of hell encountering many enemies when in hell guided by Virgil and Beatrice. Steven in the show goes on many adventures with the crystal gems who are like his guides though different places full of danger similar to how Dante is guided through the inferno *'Beatrice/Pearl': this character is shown to have many qualities similar to Pearl from the Steven universe series. in the divine comedy Beatrice is an angel who helps Dante on his journey though hell and his guide in purgatory and heaven in the two other poems of the divine comedy. pearl in the TV show Steven universe is shown to be very motherly towards Steven and tries to teach and guide Steven on his many adventures similar to how Beatrice helps Dante on his quest for redemption. *'Virgil/Greg': Virgil is a sinner who resigns in limbo who guides Steven through hell. this character has similarities with Steven father Greg universe from the show. Greg is Stevens father who although is an ally of the gems he is not a gem or have any powers a gem has. this makes sense because Greg guides Steven though life and informs more about the gems. Circles of Hell #'Limbo/Connie': Limbo is the first circle of the inferno which is home to the sinners who's only sin was begin born without the benefit of Christ by being born before him or not being baptised. Sinner here did not do anything against God and some of them were those who followed God and are not tortured in this circle unlike the others. this circle is represented in Steven universe as Steven's friend Connie who although is an ally of the crystal gems she is not a gem and doesn't have powers like they do. #'Lust/Rose Quartz': The second circle of the inferno is lust which is the act of having obsessive love for something. the sinner hear were sentenced there because of there excessive love and are swayed by the stormy winds of lust that swayed them in life.the character based on this circle is the crystal gem rose quartz who loved everything. in the show rose quarts was Steven's mother who was known to love everything no mater how evil or gross it was. she saw beauty in everything and her excessive love is a represented in lust for the world. #'Gluttony/Amethyst: '''This circle is home to those who over consumed in life by resulting to there gluttonous ways. the sinner hear were ravenous to there food in life and tortured by being left in the remains of the filth of life. the gem symbolized as gluttony is amethyst who is known to eat more then the others and is known to over eat (example: amethyst ate an entire sheet of cookies that was made for Steven in warp tour). she is often seen in the show eating something showing her excessive appetite symbolizing gluttony. #'Horders/Amethyst': The circle of the horders is the realm of those who constantly horded materials in life. they are punished by moving heavy wights back in forth for eternity. the circle is symbolized in Steven universe character that represented gluttony which is amethyst. she i known to have a hording problem with her room as show in both secret team and maximum capacity. amethyst is also shown to hord things in her room and constantly searches for more things to hord. she constantly want to keep the garbage and other junk she has and never lets go of it which symbolizes the horders of the circle #'Anger/Jasper': Anger is the sin of rage which is found in the fifth circle. the sinner were engulfed in rage and because of that they forever are stuck fighting in the river of stix in the circle. In Steven universe the character who represents this circle is a new gem named jasper. jasper is a gem known for having a temper mainly when annoyed by others (example: she banged the wall and scolded at sapphire to stop singing.) she is also shown to get enraged when things don't go her way which adds on to her anger. Jasper is also known to use anger when she fights showing her rage as a symbol of the circle of the wrathful. #'Heritics/Ronaldo': This circle is home to the heritics who were those who denied gods existence and now lay in fiery tombs of the sixth circle of the inferno. this circle is symbolized in the character Ronaldo who is shown to have theories about beach city. He seems to have mainly have theories about beach city that are strange and are not based on the gems (example: his theory about snake people in beach city). hes theories were not based on the gems and didn't think they did anything weird in beach city and now symbolizes the circle. #'Violence/Garnet': In the lower sector of hell lies the violent who used force as a way to solve there problems. They fought against others and some have even taken lives because of it which has similarities to the violent nature of garnet. she is the leader of the crystal gems and is known to use violence to solve all of her problems (example: shaking Steven rapidly when he was dying even saying that violence solved everything for her). her violence is know when fighting and for simple actions showing the hostel side of the seventh circle of the inferno. #'Fraud/Bill Dewey': This circle is home to those who used lies to make there way in life. there are many tortures to those who signed in the circle and the character in Steven who represents this circle is the mayor of beach city Bill Dewey. he is know to wish to protect others by lying which had good intention but almost broke a bond of trust with the people of beach city.(example: when Dewey lied about the power outage to protect people from the truth). his intentions were good but is act of fraud made him a symbol of the eight circle of the inferno. #'Treachery/Lapis Lazuli''': This is the lowest place in the inferno and home to those of the treacherous. The sinners of this circle are those who commited the cold hearted act of betraying trust. This evil sin is symbolized in the not so evil gem Lapis Lazuli. She was originally aiding the homeworld gem however betrayed them to save the crystal gems (example: Lapis betraying the trust of Jasper by fussing with her to capture her. Although she did the right thing she became the symbol of the lowest part of the inferno. Category:TV